124357-morning-coffee-42-why-so-cereal-edition
Content ---- ---- I know how you feel, brother. Hope your wife is feeling a lot better. Give her my best. I haven't had much time to play this week... in fact I haven't had any time to play this week. In fact, I won't have any time to play from now on if all continues as it is. We're coming under the gun trying to pack stuff up and get it ready to go. Tonight is going to be entirely packing (except the part where we handle bills). Tomorrow is going to be much the same. Saturday, we'll be moving, and hopefully Sunday we'll be unpacked enough to play. I really miss playing, though. Give Vunnu my best as well! Hopefully I'll see everyone soon-ish on Nexus! | |} ---- Well, keep us posted. I'm gonna really start trying to get to know everyone who's joined in my absence. It's weird seeing people log in and have no idea who they are. :blink: I think a lot of that is the renaming that took place. I missed all that, so except for Khandi (who is nice enough to list her alts in her sig), I dunno who most of you guys and gals are. | |} ---- And a lot of alts. I think when you left, I had Seeger and maybe Herrick. Now I have Houngan Seeger, Herrick RedCoyote, Jonson Stonemason, Vincent Hawthorne, Nightengale Donne, and Mr Marlowe. There are people thereabouts, but they may be under different names just because they're on alts now. I know Mythilt hasn't played Mythilt in ages, but last I got a breather in the game, he was on pretty much nightly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Morning :) Tex, there are literally 20-30 new people in the guild over the last few weeks. About half maybe a little more are new players! Cirinde is a recruiting machine! The rest of us pick people up as we go because Blazing Saddles is all over the place and we try to be as helpful as we can be to the new people. Don't worry about your skills either! It's like riding a bicycle: You fall down a few times then your mind goes *cupcake* enough already! And voila! no more skinned knees! In Wildstar news: I'm still having to spend hours every week to farm cloth and plants to do my dailies :( even with 108K in crafting vouchers in the bank, its not enough to get more than 5 new patterns. Other than that I have been mentoring guildies through quests to help them level. I have managed to get a few tours of CB and NW in but I haven't done any of the daily VSH's or adventures. Here's hoping this weekend I can power out some of the stuff I've been missing :) | |} ---- I'm hoping Parth and I will be on at some point either on Saturday or Sunday, which should mean we've got a tank and healer on standby if we do. | |} ---- As always, weekends are best for me as far as "extended butt time" goes. Now that things are calmed down at home, I will double down on getting back up to speed. Y'all know I've never ran any group PVE content except the first part of Stormtalon, way back in Closed Beta? I always just solo'd, did dailies and played the low-end battlegrounds. | |} ---- Well then we'll make sure you're with us. I run a lot of normal content with guildies to get them up to speed. I've also been trying to spend some time in vet content teaching the upper level people how to tango with those mechanics. It's more fun wiping while teaching new vet dungeon runners to double-dutch with Mordechai than just farming it. And there's nothing like the feeling you get when someone's excited about surviving their first Forgemaster kill! | |} ---- I'm the same way Tex. I've never felt that I needed to 'rush to cap'. Dungeons are fun and all that but I really, REALLY love the adventures and shiphands! The scenery is just so awesome in Wildstar that I like to poke around everywhere and climb up on things just to admire the view :wub: I also love to quest and level people up :) Maybe we can do some world bosses in the low areas, like Kragger and Grendy and DoomThorn. Try to froth up the lowbies :D | |} ---- I'm always down to do world bosses! I'm kind of sorry our safari got cancelled because the upper deck of world bosses wasn't up last time. | |} ---- Jack and I would be happy to help you through some of those this weekend! We... kind of have every single vet adventure and vet dungeon daily possible in our questlog, just stacked up over the past week or two we haven't been able to do them. XD | |} ---- Yeah, sorry. I haven't been around to help people get those cleared off. >.> | |} ---- That would be terrific Naunet!! :wub: I will be on this weekend but not Friday night, my brother is very sick so that's when I go and have dinner with him, we call it our 'Orphans Dinner' and I can usually coax him into eating when I cook :) | |} ---- I did notice that. I never really thought about it until now. Just one of those things I take for granted is that if I don't do a daily, it's not like I can't do it the next day for credit and get the next daily as well. | |} ---- Oh it's not your fault! Just, our game time lately, when it happens, typically involves knocking out the daily shiphand and then promptly queuing for battlegrounds. XD I appreciate that Carbine lets us stack up the dailies, though. Feels like less of a waste to not do them! | |} ---- Man! Me too! There is just so much to do in Wildstar that a lot of times I just can't fit it all in :) | |} ---- Mine's Kitty but I've only been with the guild for a few months. In retrospect I really wish I had rolled an alt on Evindra back in the day but the goal of the guild I came over with was to get into raiding and they weren't into RP. Unfortunately several of the early missteps really soured them on the game and they seem to be happy with WoW. About the time megaservers landed I got the itch to get back into RP so I decided to see how Wildstar's RP scene is (spoilers: It's awesome). Speaking of RP that's pretty much all I did last night (ugh, and I just remembered I forgot to go fetch my data shard. Well poo). I am so ready for the kid's night class to be over, I want my Wednesdays back. Vet Shiphands are nice content for easing yourself back into the swing of things and are actually worth doing even if you've seen it before (sits in the corner giggling that he'll never have to see the inside of SotR again.... unless I need to attune an alt. Well poo). If you're around tonight I'm sure we can grab some peeps and do a few runs. Fragment Zero is just fantastic for getting all sorts of aggression out (soooo much skeetch death). I also have a long collection of Vet Dungeon daily missions. Unfortunately there's this minor holiday on Sunday and my brother and his family is in town so I'll be in and out attending to some social obligations. | |} ---- I joined about 3 months ago. I started out Dominion with another guild on a different server, then we all went Exile when mega-servers hit. Guild pretty much died, so I joined Blazing Saddles. I knew them from this thread, actually. Even though I don't really RP, it was the best decision I've made. :wub: my guild. RL comes first. Take care of what you need to, then come back. We will be here. I have been slacking on helping with groups lately. Having a migraine that turned out to last for 4 days really is draining. The only thing I have been doing this week is working on Yalanna's house. Hopefully I will be back to 'normal' in a few days. | |} ---- 4 day migraine? Yuck, I think by day three I would be trying to shove metal objects into my neck to just feel other kinds of agony. | |} ---- ---- useless for Raiders. Joe mentions "gearing up an off spec or alt" but i think people at GA or DS level will simply get carried by their guild right into the thick of it and won't spend time getting the best "pre-raid gear". and at worst if it is only for an off spec, eventually when most people have the trash loot in GA it will go to off specs. a bit like the glory currency was rather useless for raiders. | |} ---- One more thing to do in-game is always groovy with me. | |} ---- I don't think raiders are their target audience for this change. There's going to be a boss-in-a-box raid for raiders. I'm interested to see how long the string is and how long it would take to put together a pre-raiding set this way. | |} ---- by having to develop content for different level of players, or content that basically doesn't have reason to be played by some and/or is behind a brick wall for others. it becomes very demanding on the development team. but i agree with what you said. raiders do get something for a 3 months wait. i'm just wondering if its enough to avoid the current end game attrition. | |} ---- Welcome to an MMORPG. Everybody has to have something. Contracts are essentially a horizontal track for gear progression largely outside the instance system (in this sense, it's a pure grind rather than a vertical system; as many are). Raiders, of course, have already done the vertical path, so unless they're packing on gear for an alt or an offspec, this won't be relevant to them. However, there's this upcoming, then a new raid which is apparently coming through the end of development now. So it's not like raiders are being ignored, per se. On the contrary, despite everyone saying the developers only ever cared about hardcore raiders, hardcore raiders are probably boasting the least additional content of any population segment. | |} ---- ---- They've got a guild! In fact, most should still be in the guild. I haven't dropped anyone with two names because I don't trust the "last seen" column on the guild pane. According to that, I've played a character, slept for 96 hours, and then logged back in what I thought was the next day. | |} ---- Yeah, brother ... none of these guys and gals lasted more than launch month, so they would have all been "single namers." I mean, no big deal. I can invite, right? If not, I can bug someone to make it so I *can* invite! :lol: And yeah, in the last twenty minutes, at least four people have said they'd hop back in and check it out. SUCCESS! | |} ---- Well done, and we didn't even have to break out funny screenshots. | |} ---- You know that promise I made, I kept it! Not only are you able to invite (all members are) but you're still an officer and can kick them up into the Blooded rank to give them bank access. | |} ---- Yeah, I warned the RPers that the Saddles they left isn't thematically the same, but I don't really think that's going to break anyone's brain. And make that five now. My original co-guild leader just responded. He's also gonna come back! | |} ---- No reason a vigilante justice wing wouldn't fit. We specifically picked the setting so that "chief" is a very broad term. I like my RP guilds to be wide like that. So Seeger is a kind of weird shamanic figure who's of questionable origin, background, and allegiance, but according to the guild lore, he's just one chief in the network. Granted, one with a great liquor cabinet, and he's willing to pretty much engage in anything that will pay him for violence. | |} ---- ---- Hey, that "Houngan" on Seeger's name isn't his first name, it's his title. He's got a day job. :lol: | |} ---- And Tex's is Sheriff. I guess he could sheriff in the day and merc at night, but that just doesn't seem likely. Not really sure how it will go, but it has RP opportunity written all over it. | |} ---- Yeah, I'll think on it. It's a long drive home and I got nothing else to dwell on now that the wife is safely out of the hospital. | |} ---- Or that Tex just is both. He might be a sherriff, but he pulls muscle from the mercenary unit. Hell, he hired Seeger. :lol: Just because Seeger kind of hovers on shady ground doesn't mean that every Chief does. It just means that, when people are into that kind of work, they know he's got it. | |} ---- Well.. lorewise the Exile "lawman" is more or less Judge DREDD style. RP-wise there is (or was?) an effort to make a loose coalition of people interested in Judge/Justice RP (Including the 'robbers' to their 'cops') Check it out. | |} ----